Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)/Most Wanted
Most Wanted is a multiplayer game mode featured in the ''Armed and Dangerous'' pack for ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010). The game mode involves team versus team free-roam with both factions competing to defeat the other by attrition. The amount of participating racers and SCPD units differs to keep an even number of participants for either faction. The Most Wanted racer a VIP on the racer team and is highlighted in green. The racer and SCPD teams compete against each other with either having different goals for success. *The Most Wanted racer has to escape the engagement range of all SCPD units or wreck all SCPD units. *Racers have to protect the Most Wanted racer from the SCPD or wreck all SCPD units. *SCPD officers have to bust the Most Wanted racer by either depleting their damage meter or pinning them against a unit. Most wanted events can take place on any of the available multiplayer start points, and players are given equipment for multiplayer sessions based on the faction they are representing. Joining a multiplayer lobby for a most wanted event will highlight the start point, weather conditions, time of day, route distance, current players, and the players representing each faction. Once a session is locked, players will move to car selection which will be limited to a specific performance tier and faction specific cars. The starting grid of a most wanted event is arranged with the most wanted ahead of all racers and pursing SCPD officers, with members of those teams arranged in a random order. Once the opening vignette has finished, all participants are allowed to free-roam Seacrest County throughout the duration of the event. Nitrous can be utilised by both factions during an event. Racers can earn nitrous by performing dangerous driving maneuvers and interacting with rival faction vehicles, but SCPD units will regenerate nitrous once reaching a high rate of speed and can earn supplements by interacting with racers. All participating vehicles have a damage meter shown above their vehicle throughout the event, and the most wanted racer has an additional green target above their vehicle. Any vehicle that has its damage meter depleted will be eliminated from the event and will not be able to participate for the remainder of the event. Players nearing the remainder of the damage meter are warned as being at "critical damage", and this is also highlighted to all other participants. *SCPD officers bust and eliminate a racer suspect by depleting their damage meter. *Racers can wreck and eliminate an SCPD unit by depleting their damage meter. The engagement range, shown as a red and blue alternating circle on the mini-map, highlights the area in which an SCPD unit is in pursuit of the most wanted racer. A most wanted racer leaving that circle will enter "Cooldown", and will have to remain undetected by any SCPD units for 30 seconds to escape. SCPD units can re-engage with the most wanted racer if they can get their vehicle within range again before they escape through cooldown. Players can earn bounty as they continue with the event, and additional bounty is awarded based on their performance at the end of the event. The amount rewarded is based on the player's performance and the winning faction of the event. Category:Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Event Types (Hot Pursuit (2010))